The Evil Car
by BJ273
Summary: Then the lights’ flickered on and off Huntress was as shock as the dealer was. Then it moved toward Huntress very fast and she dodged it. As it turned around for another hit she ran for cover. She hid in an abandoned factory, when suddenly a hand touche
1. Default Chapter

The Evil Car  
  
It was the middle of June, and it was hot around this time of the year. One day a girl by the name of Huntress decided to buy a car. She saved up to $2,000 thanks to her summer job, and her mother. Huntress rode the city bus to town to the local car dealer. She had a car in mind but when she got there, her car had already been sold. But some thing else caught her eye; it was a strange car that looked different from the other cars. Then all of a sudden the cars motor started revving up.  
  
Then the lights' flickered on and off Huntress was as shock as the dealer was. Then it moved toward Huntress very fast and she dodged it. As it turned around for another hit she ran for cover. She hid in an abandoned factory, when suddenly a hand touched her shoulder. She was about to holler but another hand was slapped over her mouth. "Hush!" replied the voice, "I know what is troubling you, let me help you." Huntress did not trust this voice but she had no other choice. "Okay, but if you try to hurt me you will die, who are you?" asked Huntress. "My name is Detective Reese, and that car is." before he could finish his sentence the car suddenly revved its engine. "RUUNNN!!!" yelled DET. Reese. The two ran for their lives as the car picked up speed, luckily there was an alley ahead. They both jumped in the alley as the car rushed by. "Let's find cover quick! They ran to the nearest motel and settled down. "What is that thing!" yelled Huntress. "That was the cursed car," said DET. Reese. "Many years ago, a scientist named Harley Quinn invented a car that was far better then any car on the market. She and the car were the best of friends, until one day she accidentally spilled a potion onto the car that could make anything come alive. The car came to life. It was a miracle. The people of the town thought she was a mad woman and later hanged her. But before she died she put a curse on the people that one day her soul would return to haunt the town."  
  
Huntress was astonished. "Why is it after me? she yelled. "WHY!" she shouted. DET. Reese looked at her in great sorrow. "It was your great grandfather's car, the car is after you. It wants you to take on the curse that Mrs. Quinn put on this town many years ago!" Before he could say anything else, the car rammed the side of the motel in. "AHHHHHH! yelled Huntress. "Run for it!" yelled DET. Reese. But before he could run, the car hit him. "No!" shouted Huntress. She turned to help her friend but the car rolled over him three or four times. He was paralyzed in his steps as a car killed her own friend. The car revved its engine and made a dash for Huntress. She finally snapped out of her scared daze and dodged the car. She ran for her life, as she ran she could see her life flash before her. If only she did not try to buy a cursed car, the only thing he could think about her family and friends. But as she thought she accidentally tripped over a rock and she sprained her ankle. The car stopped and said, "You're mine girl!" Huntress was stunned. She could not believe the car could talk. "You can talk?" said Huntress. "Yes now I shall finish you and this town. Soon the world will be mine!" yelled the car. "But, I thought that since my great grand father ." before she could finish his sentence, "You're her great granddaughter, I should have killed you years ago!" yelled the car angrily. "But you didn't," said Huntress. As the car kept babbling, she looked at a crane and had an idea. "Shut up you dumb car!" yelled Max Huntress. "You will regret yelling at me you imbecile!!" shouted the car. And with that the car revved its engine. Huntress limped over to the crane and turned it on. It had a large electro magnet on the end. It picked up the car with the touch of a button. He lifted it about 17 feet off the ground. "Hey, put me down you little pipsqueak!" yelled the car. "Okay," said Huntress with a grin. She turned off the power to the electro magnet, and watched as the car went honking down. CRASH! The car was finally destroyed. She put it in to the car crusher and watched as it was crushed into a metal sandwich. She promised to never buy a weird car again. But as she went to bed that night, she heard a horn honk. She looked out of her window in shock as it said, "Did you miss me?" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
What the hell is that car doing here? "It doesn't sound like momma missed me. BOO HOO" I thought I killed this car. "I can't die until I kill you HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. Huntress ran out of her apartment. When she got to the lobby she could see the car waiting so she went out the back door. She got to the top of the clock tower and woke up Oracle and Dinah. "What time is it" Oracle said. Huntress looked at the clock and said "About 2:45AM" Huntress said. "God Huntress you interrupted my beauty sleep. "You call that beauty sleep you look like the wicked witch of the west "STOP IT NOW what do u want Huntress" "ok, there's this killer car after me. Det. Reese told me that this scientist named Dr. Quinn had spilled some kind of chemical on this car and it turned alive. The people in this town believed that she was a mad scientist so they hanged her and before she died she put a curse on the people that one day her soul would return to hunt the town. I think her soul is in that car." "Huntress I thought I was crazy but you have surly passed me on that on" Dinah said. "I've heard of this Dr. Quinn scientist, if you are telling the truth we must take action now because if we don't every one here could be killed." Oracle said. Dinah go back there to practice your powers, Huntress go over there and practice your jumping and fighting skills, and I going over to the computer to do more research on Dr. Quinn. "Hey Huntress watch out for the chair" Dinah said. "See you had not learned how to control you powers yet and for that your going to pay" Huntress jumps over and is about to hit her when all of a sudden a rope comes and ties her hands together. "So I haven't learned how to control my power yet" Dinah said. "You're going to pay, even if I have to hurt you in your sleep" Huntress hissed." Untie the angry snake, I have just found something out now get over here. "Look it says she spelled Chemical X on the car then it came alive, and when she was hanged she mumbled "The red fire blaze you're as nice as a best friend but now since I'm gone you will turn evil for ever" then she said she her soul was going to come back in 100 years and it is exactly 100 years today. "If we pour a more power chemical like Chemical Exile and put a little of Iron in it we can kill her soul for ever. Then we will have to come up with a spell to reverse the one that's already on it." Oracle was saying. "We can call the Charmed Sister's and ask them for a spell. They are the most powerful witches in the galaxy and they even killed "The source of all evil" Huntress said. "Ok then call them and ask" Oracle said. "Hey, Piper this is Huntress remember me I saved your sister Paige." "Yea I remember so what ya won't." Piper said. " I need you and your sister's to cast a spell on this car hat's evil and alive, I need you to make it be a normal car. "OK where you live" "I live in New Gotham in the clock tower" "OK will be there soon" "Bye" Piper said. They hanged up the phone and not 1 minute later they appeared. "That was fast" Dinah said. "Cool place" Paige said. "What do we need to do?" Phoebe said. "Ok we are about to go to the alley that the car is in ok" Oracle said. "About time some action" Piper said. "Just everyone holds hand" Paige said. "Wow! That was cool" Dinah said. "Throw the Chemical Exile on the car Dinah." "I don't have it" "Then who does" No one answered. Oh great we left it at the tower. "Doesn't worry" Piper said "well just have to fight this with our bare hands?" All three sisters jumped down and Dinah jumped on the top. "Piper blow up the tires" Paige Yelled. The tires blew up and the car hit a brick wall it seemed not to be going anywhere. "Paige get the gas peddle" Phoebe said. Paige called for the peddle and it appeared in her hand. The car backed up slowly and begin coming fast right at Dinah. Dinah jumped out the way and the car ran slap into a pole. "Hey Paige go back to the tower to get the potion. "Hey Dinah since you have telekinesis grab the wheel of the car and try to control it" Piper said. "Great" she said. "I'm back" Paige said and she threw the potion onto the car. There was a soul coming from the car. The car slowed down to a stop. Then all the charmed one's held each other's hand and said "From hell to the heavens this car has been cursed until the very end." The car went through a spinning motion and came out as a Black Convertible Mustang. Then Piper said "here Huntress this is yours from us to thank you for saving Paige's life 1 year ago. Oracle and Huntress just looked and stunned at what Dinah had done considering she was a beginner. After that everything turned back to normal for Huntress and all of Gotham. Every time on this day they see Det. Reese's soul looking through the window of the tower like he's watching over them. 


End file.
